


Loki's little tricks

by Lulu_folle, VerraSims



Series: Loki's multiverse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bodyswap, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Magical Accidents, Prank Wars, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerraSims/pseuds/VerraSims
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Warriors Three (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Loki's multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056725





	1. Prologue

Odin had conflicted feelings about Loki. He had raised this child for centuries, cherished him as much as he could. He had taken him from Jotunheim out of pity for this weak being. Frigg had loved him as a son, but for Odin it had been more complicated. The Asgardians were warriors, not sorcerers. Even without knowing his origins, Loki had turned out to be different. But now he was a criminal. Loki was a traitor, a murderer. He had to pay for his crimes. Odin could no longer afford the slightest compassion for the boy. He already knew the sentence he wanted to apply, the only one he could, prison. For all his crimes, he couldn’t bring himself to have Loki executed. And sending him into exile was far to dangerous. Yes, life imprisonment was the best solution.

Frigg couldn't bring himself to witness Loki's sanction. She hadn't carried him; they didn't share the same blood. But she loved him like a son. This little dark-haired boy whom she had consoled, tucked in, cared for, listened to, watched him grow up, loved… This child, so different from his brother, who nevertheless tried to be like him in order to please their father better. And Odin, despite his best efforts, had not been able to love this child with all his heart. He had always preferred Thor. Frigg had tried his best to love her two children equally. She had taught them the same lessons, punished them equally when they messed up. Well, the only way to see them run smoothly. With Thor's inexhaustible enthusiasm and Loki's mischief, their silliness had thrilled the palate for years. But now there was nothing left. Her children hated each other. And Odin was about to condemn Loki.

Thor no longer recognized his brother, the child he had grown up with, played with, learned with... his best friend, his accomplice in naughtiness... Now, Loki was just a mass of moving hatred. To Asgard, to Odin, to Jotunheim, to Midgard, to Thor… The only person he still seemed to love was Frigg, their mother. She had raised them, giving them love, tenderness and firmness. Before his exile on Midgard, everything was simple for Thor. He was called to be king of Asgard, his brother seconding him, warriors by his side to fight battle after battle. And then, so much had happened, Odin had brutally deflated the ego of his elder brother, ravaged the certainties of his younger son ... Sometimes Thor would tell himself that it was all Odin's fault. And then, he remembered his spikes on his brother's beardless face, his ranting about his fighting prowess ...

Loki, surrounded by guards, chained and gagged, had just entered Asgard’s throne room. The escort halted a respectable distance from the Father of All Things. One of the guards unbuckled the wizard. Thor came to kneel in front of his father, without a word.

  * Loki, son of Laufey, began Odin, you have been guilty of crimes against Asgard. You are here to be judged. What do you have to say in your defence?
  * If I'm here today, it's because you failed in your role as a father, Loki attacked.



The atmosphere grew as thick as molasses. The guards tensed, awaiting the wrath of the Father of All Things. Thor then stood up, and intervened.

  * Father, before you pass judgment, I would like to tell you something.



Odin eyed his son, before nodding.

  * Midgard asks to be able to judge Loki. I have sworn to pass this request on.



The king of Asgard let himself go to his throne, in full meditation.

  * It is the Midgardians' right to judge whoever attacked them. However, let them do it quickly. They will have a moon before Loki has to be returned to Asgard. Thor, you will escort him. As long as he is on trial, he will be under your protection. You will be leaving tomorrow at dawn.
  * Good, father, Thor replied.



It was surrounded by a dozen Asgardians that Loki and Thor arrived at the central base of S.H.I.E.L.D. But, with no one to be informed of their arrival, they soon found themselves surrounded by agents armed to the teeth, helicopters, tanks and other potentially lethal objects. Taken for a moment by the urge to get Mjöllnir up and give the agents a manly salute, Thor restrained himself. He wasn't sure he could survive the onslaught of deadly weapons on him. So, he just gently raised his hands in the air and smiled. With a well-placed kick, he cut his brother's snickers short.

Haloed in his large black coat, Nick Fury went in person to see the intruders. He hadn't believed it when a trembling novice picked him up from his office for an Asgardian intrusion. But now, as a dozen mirrored cabinet-sized guys stomped on his lawn, he had no doubts. With Agent Hill beside him, he stepped forward to get the rationale behind the invasion.

  * Fury, Thor suddenly exclaimed, my father accepts Midgard's request. Loki will be judged by your institutions within one moon.



What was he talking about? … Nick did not see… And then, the light struck him, the UN, that's why their representative had insisted so much on meeting the Asgardian Prince… This bureaucrat, Nick should have let him get lost in the Amazon jungle during the Tlaloc mission. A wasted opportunity.

  * Take Loki to cell, snapped the shield director.



If he hadn't been gagged, Loki would no doubt have spoken sarcastically to recall his latest escape. But he only looked condescendingly towards Fury. The agent gave him a smirk. The cell was intended to house the Hulk, but an Asgardian was unlikely to come out. At least not this time.

Blasé, Loki looked around the room with the hundred-fold shielded walls. The walls were covered with Asgardian runes, meant to prevent his escape. The wizard had spent the last hours analysing these runes. Too bad. The mages sent by Odin were formidable. Not as much as him, but they were doing their job right. He had no way out. But there was a way to slip one or two mischievous spells through the mesh of the web. Loki sneered. He couldn't escape. But he could play nasty tricks on those who had locked him up and upset him. Starting with the avengers ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is still up to his tricks. It is pure chaos.

Elizabeth Ross entered the Avengers (formerly Stark) tower with a decided step. She had learned on the news the presence of her ex-fiancé-currently-it's-complicated. And she was determined to meet him, no matter what. With a skilful screenplay sleight of hand, Betty found herself easily in the elevator leading to the avengers' private floors. But what was security doing? She was nervous about seeing Bruce again. But nothing could prepare her for the scene that grabbed her as she got out of the elevator. Directly thrown into a large living space, Betty found herself facing the six avengers. Immediately, she noticed that something was wrong. They all wore, without exception, some sort of headband with a paper on it. Then other, stranger details struck her.

First there was the Black Widow, who was desperately trying to lift Thor's hammer. Curious, but quite normal knowing that according to the press, only Thor could lift this hammer. Thor himself, anxiously grabbing a glass, and smashing it with a curse. Strange, but, again according to the press, the Asgardian had exceptional strength. Sitting on the couch, Hawkeye was teaching Tony Stark how to use the television. That was really suspicious at the highest point! But, it wasn't more than the sight of Captain America teaching Bruce relaxation techniques.

Betty's heart leaped when she caught sight of her better half. It was then that Hawkeye caught sight of him.  
“Intruder!” He bellowed, pulling out a gun.  
The Black Widow tried even more desperately to lift Thor's hammer, Stark threw himself on Captain America's shield, Thor called a certain Jarvis to the rescue. Bruce started to turn all green.”  
“Shelter!” Yelled Captain America, “The Other is coming! Betty, get out of this room!”  
Caught off guard, the young woman obeyed, wondering how the hell this man knew his nickname.  
Exiting the room, Betty was making a gesture towards the stairs when the Hulk suddenly smashed through the wall. Face to face with the immense greenness, Betty froze. Green too. They looked each other in the eye.  
\- Love Betty, Hulk growled.  
He closed his eyes then, and collapsed to the ground. A few seconds later, Bruce reappeared. The avengers then sighed in relief. Stark lowered the Captain's shield, but Hawk Eye kept his weapon raised and pointed it at Betty.  
\- Since Clint is back with us, let's resume with the intruder. Doctor Banner, tie her up. Stark, isn't your tower supposed to have the best security system out there?  
The sentence, quite surrealist, was quickly challenged by the situation.  
\- I refuse to tie him her up, Captain America protested.  
\- How dare you speak ill of whoever houses you, feeds you and takes care of your dirty laundry, exclaimed Thor, outraged.  
\- This young lady calmed the green man in a very admirable way, intervened the Black Widow. It would be inappropriate to imprison herim. We must express this ourgratitude to herim.  
Kneeling next to her ex-fiancé-currently-it's-complicated, Betty looked at the group of superheroes, quite unsettled. And then heris attention turned to their headbands, topped with paper. Papers with names inscribed on them. Thor above the head of the Black Widow. Steve for Stark. Natasha for Hawk Eye. Tony above Thor's. And Bruce above Captain America's head ...

Elizabeth Ross was an intelligent young woman. But what these names impliedimplied, and the avengers' attitudes were far beyond the limits of science. She had to get to the bottom of it.  
\- Bruce? She breathed softly.  
Captain America then turned a look of pure adoration on her. Mercy ... SoSo, the body she was gently hugging. Bruce's body. Bruce was no longer in it? The young woman moaned, taking her head in her hands.  
\- It's a nightmare, she moans.  
A series of sighs and growls answered him.  
\- If I catch that ugly goat face, I'll drop Dummy on him, Thor-Tony Stark growled.  
He accompanied his threats with a punch in the wall. CHe causing it a hole. He stood like that for a moment, his fist thrust into the wall.  
\- Jarvis, he sighed. When this whole story is over, workers will have to be brought in to repair the damage.  
Suddenly a robotic voice sounded out of nowhere.  
\- By damage, do you mean the various damaged walls, doors, cabinets, sofas, tables, kitchen utensils and electronic devices?  
Thor growled, staring at the ceiling.  
\- And, in terms of deadlines, the robotic voice continued, impassive, when can I contact the companies?  
\- But what do I know ?! Mumbled the billionaire asgardian. Go ask the goat!  
It did not take more for the Black Widow to try to take by the collar Thor. A very awkward moment followed which ended when Falcon's Eye (therefore the real Black Widow) tased the two belligerents.

Sitting in front of a tea, Betty didn't dare look at Bruce ... well, Captain America ... She didn't quite know what to say to him. And just having an audience and Bruce changing his face wasn't helping either.  
\- Come on Bruce! Kiss her that we are done! Thor-Tony exasperated.  
Betty's eyes widened. She categorically refused to kiss a stranger. Captain America (thus Bruce) suddenly looked very weary. He rubbed his eyelids heavily and sighed.  
\- Come on, he said, holding out his hand.  
And he led her to a side room amid protests from Thor-Tony, eager for gossip.

Sitting at a reasonable distance from the soldier-scientist, Betty listened to him talk at length. He was absolutely delighted to see her again, but, given the circumstances, he advised her not to stay in the tower. Betty smiled at him, telling him that she had no intention of leaving or giving him another chance to escape to the other side of the world. The scientist was counting on hugging her Bruce. After a very strong discussion, Bruce relented. Betty could stay. Now it was time to inform Fury. Oh joy ...  
\- It's a joke !!!! Thundered the director of Shield.  
\- Yes, so funny that I'm going to get my playboy body back, Thor quipped.  
\- Stark! Fury rebuffed him. Romanov, Barton! I expected more seriousness from you!  
Falcon Eye (thus Romanov) cast a polar glance at his boss. Agent Barton, still unconscious (in Banner's body) was not present. The Black Widow's body twitched a bit uncomfortably. Thor obviously wasn't sure whether to take this remark for himself or not.  
\- Miss Ross's presence is a plus, Stark interjected. The Hulk calmed down at his sight alone. And Agent Barton is unfortunately not used to calming down Doctor Banner's mental roommate.  
Fury scrutinized Stark's sitting upright body for a long time. As much as Agent Romanov was perfectly capable of impersonating Agent Barton, Captain America's intrusion into Iron Man's body was blatant. More polite, sitting calmly at the table (and not sprawling like a retarded teenager) and above all exquisitely distinguished ... A gentleman in a playboy body ...  
\- All right, let her stay, Fury finally gave in. But she does not remain unattended.  
\- Yes sir, Hawkeye nodded.  
The other avengers nodded in turn. Captain America more eagerly than the others.

The rest of the day went by without further incident than a muddy Iron Man joke about Captain America's fried whiting looks. If Steve (thus Doctor Banner's mind) just sighed in exasperation, Hawk Eye slapped the back of Thor's head. And broke a finger.  
\- But you're a Doctor Bruce! Thor insisted.  
\- Not that kind of doctor, Tony, Captain America sighed.  
\- Your girlfriend then!  
\- I am a doctor in biochemistry, not in medicine, refuted the young woman.  
\- Why are you getting annoyed? Hawk Eye wondered.  
All eyes, except that of Banner-Clint, in the middle of a relaxation exercise under the coaching of Tony Stark-Steve Rogers, turned on him.  
\- I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this scratch, the agent assured.  
Thor-Tony snorted contemptuously.  
\- We will talk about it again tomorrow, when we have recovered our bodies and Legolas will be unable to play with his bow!  
A chorus of exasperated sighs shook the group. After a quick dinner, everyone returned to their rooms. Can't wait for tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am just a translator. Lulu_Folle owns this. I do not own any of the characters so please don’t sue me marvel. My translations might be a bit off, but let me know if that is the case!


End file.
